Kelly Shinn
Kelly Shinn (referred to as Purple Kelly) is a contestant from LS1 and LS2. Profile In LS1 she was best known for calling the shots in the majority alliance. This led her all the way to the Final Tribal Council where she fell short of the win by 2 votes. Kelly then returned as a veteran in season 2, where she was the first person voted out and sent to Redemption Island, where she won every single truel, thus bringing her back into the game at the final 10. LS1 Kelly began the game on the Bairiki tribe where she quickly bonded with Sarah, Aubry, and Edna. When Bairiki lost the first challenge on day 3 the tribe quickly divided. Kelly, Sarah, Aubry, and Edna formed the Bairiki 4 alliance, but it soon crumbled when Kelly revealed she was voting Pete to better the tribe. Edna jumped on board while Aubry and Sarah refused to vote him. Knowing they needed a numbers advantage, Kelly and Edna aligned with Bob and Keith to successfully eliminate Pete. When Bairiki lost the next challenge Albert was the everyone's target. Kelly and Edna managed to pull the Bairiki 4 alliance together, along with their alliance with Keith and Bob, forming the Survivor F5 xo. With Albert and Kelley on the outs, the vote was a toss up; that was until Albert began targeting Keith. Albert tried forming a rebellion against Keith, but this didn't help him as it put an even bigger target on his back, which ultimately led to his elimination. At the final 16, Bairiki lost once again. Due to Bob being inactive, the tribe decided to stick together an vote him off. Bairiki managed to pull out a win at the final 15 challenge, but on day 13, the tribe's were shocked when a tribe swap occurred. Kelly, Edna, Aubry, and Kelley W. were all switched to Nanikai. At Nanikai Kelly, Edna, and Aubry tried to pull in Joaquin to vote with them. Joaquin refused to betray his tribe so the old Bairiki alliance had to pull in Kelley W. to vote with them to get out Neal. After a successful tribal, Nanikai lost again. At camp Kelly, Edna, and Aubry once again tried to align with Joaquin. The vote was between their former tribe mate Kelley or new tribe mate Candice. In the end Joaquin convinced Kelly and Edna to jump ship and vote out Kelley W. On day 19 the tribe's merged. Old Bairiki re-alligned to form the Majority Alliance, along with new alliance member Joaquin. Joaquin managed to bring Cydney and Malcolm into the alliance, bringing the majority alliance up to 8 people, compared to the Minority's alliance of 4 people. After the immunity challenge in which Stephen won, the majority alliance's target became Cirie, after she threw out Joaquin's name. At tribal council the alliance was shocked with Cirie played her idol, thus eliminating Joaquin with only 4 votes. At the final 11 the vote became obvious and the majority managed to vote out Cirie, along with the help of Candice. On day 27, Kelly began calling the shots. After it was revealed that there would be a double tribal that night, Kelly told everyone to vote Stephen and Candice, both of which were eliminated that night. At the final 8 Ciera, the last member of the minority alliance, won immunity. The majority alliance were then forced to betray one of their own, and chose Cydney, since she was a challenge threat. But at tribal Cydney played her idol and eliminated Keith with only one vote. After the two medical evacuations at the final 7, the majority alliance lost two of their alliance members. On day 35, Aubry won immunity, and at camp Kelly and her closest ally, Edna, were forced to turn on each other. Kelly managed to convince Ciera and Malcolm into forming a final 3 alliance, and they all voted to eliminate Edna. After tribal Kelly promised Aubry a Final 2 deal, but when Ciera won the final immunity challenge, she went back on her deal and voted Aubry out. At the Final Tribal Council Kelly was praised for outlasting everyone, as she went to every tribal but one; and was praised for controlling most of the votes. Ultimately, Kelly fell short of the million by a 4-2-2 vote, receiving votes from Edna and Candice. Voting History LS2 Kelly began LS2 on the Veterans tribe. On day 1, it was announced that both tribes would go to tribal council and vote someone off to be sent to Redemption Island. Kelly voted with the rest of the tribe to eliminate Neal, but was shocked when Cirie played an idol on Neal, thus sending Kelly to Redemption Island with only 3 votes. On day 3, Kelly competed in her first truel against Lisa and Pete, in which she won, thus giving her an advantage in the next truel. On day 7, Kelly won the truel once again, but this time she was given special powers. She was able to redraw tribal lines, and pick whole new tribes. She chose to switch Ciera, Rob, Stephen, and Neal to Biliran, and to switch Abi Maria, Christine, Erik, and Nick to Samar. Kelly went on to win the next two truels, thus bringing her to the final truel before the merge. On day 16, Kelly competed in the final truel against Nick and Neal, in which she won, thus reentering the game. On day 18, it was revealed that their would be no challenge and that Kelly had received individual immunity for her efforts at Redemption Island. Kelly then plotted with Christine and the Newbies to take out fellow Veteran, Cirie, and at tribal council the vote ended in a tie between Cirie and Christine. At the revote, Kelly kept her vote the same, but ultimately her closest ally, Christine was sent to Redemption Island. On day 21, Rob confronted Kelly with a plan on blindsiding the veterans, to which Kelly agreed and suggested targetting Cirie again. But little did they know that Rob's closest ally, Stephen, had ratted them out, and at tribal council, Rob was voted out in a 5-4 vote. At the final 8, Kelly knew she wouldn't be able to work with the newbies anymore, and thus started recreating bonds with the Veterans. At the day 24 tribal council, Kelly voted with former enemy, Michele, to eliminate Erik, but he played an idol, thus negating their votes and sending Michele to Redemption Island. After losing 3 allies in a row, Kelly began working with fellow season 1 finalist and friend, Ciera. When Tyson won the immunity challenge again, Kelly voted with her new alliance to eliminate Erik, doing so successfully. On day 30, Kelly managed to beat Tyson and win individual immunity, and at tribal council, Tyson was voted out. At the final 6, Kelly, Ciera, and Abi Maria decided that it was time to get rid of Stephen, but they didn't know that Cirie had an idol. At tribal council, Cirie played an idol on Stephen, and once again attempted to get rid of Kelly, when the vote ended in a tie between Kelly and Cirie. At the revote, Ciera and Abi Maria decided to keep Kelly, thus sending Cirie to Redemption Island. On day 34, Rob reentered the game to form the final 5. After Rob won the immunity challenge on day 36, he confronted Kelly with a plan to blindside Abi Maria. Agreeing to the plan, Kelly voted out and blindsided one of her closest allies, sending Abi to the jury. After Rob won immunity again on day 38, Kelly decided that she needed to keep her promise and went back to working with Ciera. At tribal council that night, the vote results in a 2-2 tie between Ciera and Stephen. At the revote, a tie still remained. In a sudden twist, both Ciera and Stephen were sent to Redemption Island, leaving Kelly and Rob as the final 2 contestants. On day 39, Kelly was praised for her Redemption Story and her great physical and social game. In the end, Kelly was crowned sole survivor in a 6-2 vote. Voting History Trivia * Kelly, along with Ciera, tied for runner-up in LS1. * Kelly went from making it to day 39 in Season 1, to being voted out on day 1 in Season 2. * Kelly is the first player to ever win a Redemption Truel. * Kelly is the only player to hand-pick whole new tribes. * Kelly is the first person to ever return from Redemption Island. * Kelly is the only person to make it to day 39 twice.